User talk:DirtyCommie
If you are posting a new message for me, I request you add it with its own header, at the bottom of the page. This is just to keep things nice and neat. Much obliged. --DirtyCommie 00:55, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Channer So not everything on 4chan is bad... If you're a /b/tard, it will still be a bit surprising though. Haven't seen much from /b/ that isn't messed up. Buta 13:43, 10 March 2009 (UTC) 'Course not everything on 4chan is bad! They gave the world Caturday! I don't go on there, but I owe them bigtime for creating Caturday and Creepypasta. ~Laburnum Well, there is that. An entire day of staring at Cute Overload with some ICHC sprinkled in reminded me of their best contribution to the internet - LOLcats and Caturday in general. Besides that, and some decent memes, I think most of /b/ can safely be grouped under 'extremely messed up'. Buta 15:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and they did some fairly rotten things - like hacking an epilepsy site and putting flashing graphics on the front page - and it was an @$$ from /b/ that repeatedly spammed the Pit. (Dealt with him eventually, though :)) But on the other hand, Anonymous did apparently once track down a genuine sex offender via the internet and sent his address to the police, so they have done some pretty cool stuff too. Trouble is, the nature of Anon means that if only a few people on there do something, everyone assumes the entirety of 4chan is in on it, which isn't true for either the good or the bad. ~Laburnum :Well, to all potentially worried parties: I am not Anonymous. Not this New Anonymous, at least. Haven't actually touched /b/ roughly since the Scientology thing began winding down there. I have no intent to track mud in from the cesspit; my haunts are the Trio of Geekdom; /v/, /tg/, /co/. And though I may make references related to those boards now and again (can't help it, it's been ingrained into me), I am here for the sake of having a good time here. Not for making things hell so I can laugh about it to a bunch of teenagers back there. That's not my style, and not the style of most people from /co/ or /tg/ either (/v/, I'm less sure about nowadays, but eh). --DirtyCommie 16:10, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's okay, we assume you're one of the smart ones until you prove otherwise :) Welcome aboard. And I steal jokes from there sometimes even though I've never been on the imageboard, so that's no problem. ~Laburnum I happen I happen to be. You also broke rules 1 and 2 on your talk page. SonnyCorleone 21:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Do I know you? SonnyCorleone 00:56, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Right. That was like 2 years ago. I quit the RRF when it started to suck and began cheating under the new Papa. SonnyCorleone 01:06, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ESAS Hey, noticed that you've now got some agents in ESAS. Welcome! It's great other people are writing for it as well. Just one thing, though - although I haven't finished them yet I am working on several ESAS stories set after the Macrovirus epidemic, so it's not exactly going into a "slow decline" at least in the PPC universe. Nothing's appeared on the wiki yet, so I guess it does look like ESAS stops at the Macrovirus epidemic in-universe. With that in mind, I slightly edited the page for Rococo giving the reason for his transfer as being to boost ESAS's ranks due to a badfic deluge (which is true: I'm working on three or four missions that will be set in 2010 alone). Cheers. El calion 23:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Request for agent reference Good day sir, I'd like to include a reference to your Agent Snapshot in my DoI spinoff. The context in which she is mentionned is as follows: "...I’m telling you, you’re going to be the centre of attention for a while... well, at least that last recruit was. The fact that she is a unicorn pony kinda drew a lot of attention to her.” There is no interaction between my character and your agent, just this passing mention by Agent Bulldog. Is this acceptable? SeaTurtle22 06:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, by all means! DirtyCommie 09:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC)